


"You forgave him. Right?"

by cosmicgalaxyrose



Series: Starballad [3]
Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen, Some Fluff, a bit of angst, twrpsonas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicgalaxyrose/pseuds/cosmicgalaxyrose
Summary: After Phobos' son, Neptune, asks him if he forgave Meouch for destroying his planet, Phobos starts to wonder if Meouch lied about it being an accident, and if he destroyed it to hurt Phobos. But after he sees Meouch with his daughter, Luna, he starts to think that maybe he isn't a monster.





	"You forgave him. Right?"

"Daddy?"

Phobos hummed as he looked down at his son, Neptune, who was laying down in his bed, as Phobos was tucking him in.

"Yes, Neptune?" He signed.

Neptune looked down for a moment, before looking back at him. "You forgave him. Right?"

Phobos raised an eyebrow. "Forgave who?"

"Uncle Meouch. For... making your planet die." Neptune mumbles.

Phobos froze. Last week, he sat Neptune down and explained what had happened to his home, and how him and Meouch once were enemies who fought each other. And when Meouch destroyed his planet, it made the fighting way worse.

But he did explain how he learned to forgive Meouch, and understand how he didn't mean to do what he did.

Phobos nodded after a good minute. "Y-Yes, yes I have. I forgive him. I have for... years."

Neptune nods. "Okay, good." He yawns loudly, already starting to fall asleep.

Phobos smiles, and kisses his forhead. "Goodnight, Neptune. I love you." He taps in Morse on his arm.

Neptune smiles tiredly, already asleep. Phobos chuckles, and gets up and walks out, gently shutting his son's bedroom door.

He starts to walk back to his own room, when he starts to think about what Neptune asked him.

If he forgave Meouch.

As much as he did forgive Meouch for what he did, he still... feels the pain. He watched his whole word fall and collapse before his own eyes. He held his mother as she died in his arms. Using her last bit of life to keep him alive.

How much it hurt when he lost her, and he had to bury her himself. Placing her in a coffin, surrounding her in her favorite flowers, and burying her beside his father. He nearly died of a broken heart from doing that.

When that happened, he thought Meouch was a monster. A murderous, cold blooded monster. That he was selfish, and didn't care about anything but himself. 

And sometimes he looks at Meouch and wonder... if he was lying about saying it was all an accident. And that he didn't mean to.

He... he didn't mean to. Right...? He... would never...

Phobos doesn't even realize he has tears falling until he can start to taste one that fell near his mouth. He sniffles, and wipes his eyes, and starts to walk to his room.

He stops when he hears soft humming coming from Luna's room. It sounds... like someone humming a lullaby.

Curious, he walks to her room, and looks in. He sees Meouch at Luna's bedside, gently rubbing her head as he hums a soft tune to her. Luna is sound asleep, smiling a bit in her sleep, hugging her teddy bear close.

Phobos can't help but smile at seeing his niece so peaceful and asleep, and he looks up at Meouch.

The look in Meouch's eyes makes... Phobos start to regret thinking he was what he originally thought he was.

Meouch was smiling warmly, his eyes filled with love and joy for his daughter. He looks so happy, the happiest he's been in a very long time.

He's usually a jokester, and a bit of a stubborn jackass at other times, but he has a part of him that's kind, gentle, filled with love and happiness.

Not a part of him was a monster. If he did what he did in the past on purpose, killing Phobos' planet on purpose, there is no way he would be the man-- lion, he is today.

Phobos is snapped out of his thoughts when he sees Meouch gently kiss Luna's cheek, and stands up. He hears Meouch whisper, "I love you, Cub. Goodnight." As he starts to walk out.

Phobos quickly moves out of the way, and tries to quickly go to his room.

"Phobos?"

He freezes when he hears Meouch, and he turns around and looks at him. "Y-Yes?"

Meouch smirks. "Were you watching me tuck Luna in for bed?"

Phobos can't help but blush a bit, from embarrassment. "I... yes. I was."

Meouch snorts. "Can I ask why?"

"Well-- I heard you humming to Luna, and I wanted to see why you were humming to her."

Meouch nods. "Oh, yeah, sorry if I was too loud. I hum that to Luna every night to keep her from having nightmares."

Phobos blinks. "Really?"

The commander nods. "Yep. See-- she usually has nightmares from her anxiety. And I hum to her to calm her down, so she's fully calm when she goes to sleep. Its not okay for a five year old to have a nightmare because of her own anxiety."

Phobos was taken back, but he nods. "I... yes, that makes sense."

Meouch nods. "Yeah... anyway, I'm gonna go have my smoke, them I'm off to bed. See ya in the morning, Phobos." He pats his friend's shoulder, and walks down the hall, and downstairs.

Phobos was still in a tad of shock. He knew how kind Meouch could be. But this... made him realize Meouch could never be like he thought he was.

Phobos smiles to himself. "I guess I was wrong..."


End file.
